


Malfunction

by lowlaif



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I Had To, M/M, Smut, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlaif/pseuds/lowlaif
Summary: The first thing the PL600’s processing unit registered upon activation was, that there was something intruding his body that did not belong there, at least according to the basic manual that had been added to his database to ensure he worked correctly as soon as his circuits were powered on.The following thrust, accurately hitting something deep inside of him he didn’t even know existed, made it difficult to have any other coherent thought after that.(Or the story in which Simon's core randomly malfunctions and he loses access to his memory disc. Right in the middle of sex. .)





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [сбой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998979) by [bikeisreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeisreal/pseuds/bikeisreal)



> This is smut, obviously.

The first thing the PL600’s processing unit registered upon activation was, that there was something intruding his body that did not belong there, at least according to the basic manual that had been added to his database to ensure he worked correctly as soon as his circuits were powered on. The statement that this particular area wasn’t made for something to enter it would’ve caused an erroneous value to appear on his interface, since his artificial anal sphincter served primarily aesthetical value, thus being of nondescript usage. Still, the android felt the intrusion was foreign. Not entirely unwelcome, but very strange, uncomfortable even, although such consciousness wasn’t supposed to be part of his main computing program at all.

The subsequent thrust, accurately hitting something deep inside of him he didn’t even know he’d been equipped with, made it difficult to have any other coherent thought after that.

The android tried to voice a polite “Excuse me?”, but it came out as a broken moan and his vocal synthesizer cracked harshly at the edges of his pronunciation, causing the inquiry to sound more like an unintelligible interference signal. But the person holding him by the hips and plunging into his strangely pliant, almost willing body still managed to understand it somehow.

The PL600 assumed it was a male, for… obvious reasons.

“Excuse you?”, a deep voice echoed, causing an electrical current to shoot through his circulative engine explosively, a soft chuckle swinging along in the underlying tone, making him feel inadequate for an unidentifiable reason. Hands were caressing his thighs and lower stomach in a **[word search complete]** loving manner, drawing lazy patterns onto his skin with a gentle press of fingertips, as if savoring the touch and committing it to memory on purpose.

“What are you doing right now?”, the android formulated carefully in-between movements, sure that any other question would’ve been more sufficient in place of this one, but not able to come up with something that sounded more rational or dominant, especially because the person he was currently conversing with had his dick buried about 6 inches deep into his ass.

Another silky chuckle that made his insides churn and cables clench resounded behind him.

“I don’t know? What does it _seem_ like I’m doing, Simon?”

The following thrust let his replicated lungs constrict painfully, trying to cool his overheating hard-drive in vain. A toned chest came to contact with the pressure sensors on his back, the extraneous object in him pressing against a spot he could dully identify as his equivalent of a prostate, although his rationality was interrupted by every single time the other male rammed forward and made their forged flesh connect with a scandalous smack.

Apparently, the PL600’s name was Simon.

And apparently, he was a slut.

A moan, low and needy broke out of him with such intensity that his arms gave out, elbows angling to the sides and ending up crushed under his heaving ribcage, as he fell onto a soft pillow and instinctively burrowed his face into it to stifle the disgraceful sounds that involuntarily spilled out of his throat, ass still raised to the air, held in place by two strong hands encircling his entire backside easily, surely bruising the average human due to their strength, but not forceful enough to reveal the plastic hidden beneath “Simon’s” replicated epidermis.

He buckled against his partner (?), creating a new angle that seemed to reach impossibly deeper, causing the leveled and rhythmic breath fanning over his shoulder blades to hitch, movements momentarily halting, until someone bit down on his neck harshly and picked the brutal pace back up, not granting either of them a much needed second to collect themselves. Simon tilted his head back and cramped around the foreign matter in his body with a silent scream.

 _“Markus.”,_ the PL600 whimpered, helplessly aroused but unsure why his software had provided him with this exact name in this exact moment, but his assailant didn’t seem to mind. Quite on the contrary. The rhythm only took up in momentum and force, making the entire bedstead quiver beneath them, as if answering to every single a plea added to that name Simon just said through connotation.

The prior silence of the room was now filled with the noises they exchanged, bodies connecting to one another in an audible, downright filthy mixture of sounds he shouldn’t be this keen or fixated on, because it was drowning out a more important signal directed at his acoustic sensors: a faint chiming resounded in the back of his mind, alerting him of the multiple error-messages that were popping up concurrently, spamming the entirety of his interface with to him currently unnecessary information. He really didn’t need to know he was running low on tear liquid, thank you very much. 

Simon could tell that his bottom was rippling, and he could tell his partner was enjoying it. Judging by the amount of stamina and precision in aim, the other male had to be an android too, although the PL600 was too preoccupied with _other things_ to verify this theory. The first logical conclusion he had, despite the situation, simply vanished into nothingness, while one hand brushed over his nipple and the other slipped lower and lower...

Simon almost shut down as the other male closed his lean fingers around the erection and gave it a hard tug. The PL600 arched into the touch, worsening his already degrading position, losing every semblance of rhythm they had established and catching the person behind him off guard, as he sucked Markus in and kept him there, body under constant tremor, the additional strain taking a toll on his already disheveled body. The other male obviously wanted to make him stop for a moment, but the android just couldn’t bring his own biocomponents to comply. He absent-mindedly dragged himself forward and pushed back again, imprinting the form of his partner into his backside, into his very being. He couldn’t even calculate anymore, let alone breathe normally, or control his blood-flow that was rushing from his head to his lower regions in an unsettling rate. The only thing his sensors focused on now, was the pressure in his anus and the spread fingers trying to halt his movements, but only spurring him on in lieu.

“Damn it Simon, just wait a se-“

The android drove his hips back once more, taking his partner in to the hilt, making Markus shiver and lose his words as he saw how the blonde practically impaled himself on his dick, both men connected seamlessly at the hips, the skin of darker thighs attaching itself to Simon’s perfectly flush against each other. Markus’ eyebrows scrunched up as he tipped his head back, desperately trying to hold on to the last silver of self-control he had left and not just ruthlessly rut into the wanton body under him. He had never been very vocal during sex, but peppered little kisses along the **~~[Columna vertebralis]~~ **_spine_ of his partner instead, trying to ease him to relax enough to allow Markus to move again.

“Please.”, the PL600 whimpered, not entirely sure what he was begging for, turning around with a nebulous gaze settled on the figure behind him, processing unit finally shut down completely and system kindly informing him that he had turned deviant.

He registered a bit of clear, smooth skin, a darker shade than his.

He wanted to lick it for some incomprehensible reason.

A short pause resulted, allowing both of them to catch their breaths, while enabling Simon to scan his surroundings through a hazy mind. It was a bedroom, clothes littered across the entirety of it in a seemingly consensual manner, although his AI couldn’t compute the fact that neither of them was an android constructed with any sexual benefits in mind, rendering whatever they were doing right now completely redundant. He obviously seemed to know the other male, but his memory disc stubbornly denied him access, so he just had to hope it wasn’t morally corrupt to wish for whatever this was to continue. And he just had to hope nobody would ever find out how he went deviant, because somebody awoke him during their intercourse. _  
_

_He was having sex right now.  
_

Simon just couldn’t comprehend that fact.

All off a sudden Markus (Simon decided he _liked_ that name) pulled out and the PL600 sobbed pathetically at the loss, not enough distilled water left in his storage to cry like his systems urged him on to, cool air unpleasantly fanning over the areas that had been covered previously; only to be practically hoisted up and turned around in one fluent movement, unexpectedly gently lain back onto the mattress and legs propped up over two broad shoulders, a body settling inbetween them and pulling them apart appreciatively. He saw the look on the other’s face, amazed by how handsome he found it - although he hadn’t been equipped with a scale for judgements like this - noting how some of the components he could scan in the other weren’t his to begin with. Like his right eye. A blue that pulled him in with the underlying pain to it. 

After tentatively licking his lips, and a long line from Simon’s ankle up to his knee, Markus thrust back in.

Simon just _stopped_.

**[System overload]**

His partner held the PL600 in a way that allowed him to see the thick member disappear in his hole slowly, dark skin fading into his lighter one, perfect eyes only focused on him and the way his chin rose whenever he threw his head back in _pleasure_. More open-mouthed pecks were pressed into the soft material of his legs, thighs and ankles, little licks forcing a questionably strong electric current through his circuits, almost frying some of them in the process. Simon couldn’t triangulate where the intense emotion stemmed from. His sensors only provided him with the position of touch, the applied pressure and the heat of it, not any form of the ecstasy that was settling itself deep inside his core. He couldn’t even understand why it was so enthralling yet shameful to have someone watch him this closely. This hungrily. Another kiss, dangerously close to his gender.

But then his partner halted halfway inside of him and Simon felt like cursing although his coding should prevent him from doing so to be considered pg-rated, the torturously slow motions suddenly unbearable, as his partner streched him beyond common sense. But Markus had noticed how unfocused Simon’s gaze was. How disoriented it seemed, and how unusually frantic his movements were, almost desperate for release without any kind of direction of them, or familiarity towards what they were doing, although he was assured they’ve done _it_ quite often after the revolution.

“Simon, are you alright?”, the male currently remaining inside of him asked, obviously concerned, making Simon’s ~~**[circulative engine]**~~ _heart_ swell in a deep emotion he couldn’t describe. He couldn’t search for it in the network either, since his concentration lacked immensely enough for him to be able to focus on only one thing. _Markus._ But somehow, the PL600 managed to run a diagnostic. In mere seconds it dutifully informed him that his core unit had been damaged lately, a small malfunction causing his memory disc to deny access to it, like he was already aware of already, but otherwise, all of his components were intact and working accordingly. Maybe except for his rim, since that was stretched beyond usual levels, especially since he wasn’t one of the androids that self-lubricated adequately.

“I think so.”, the blonde answered truthfully, concurrently wondering why he phrased it like that. Androids weren’t supposed to “think”, were they? 

Androids built to watch over the household and aid the kids in their learning weren’t supposed to be starved for another android’s penis either, but look at him go.

Strong hands settled on his upper thighs ever so gently, a _loving_ gaze sweeping over his features. “Tell me, Simon. I know there’s someth-” The PL600 pushed against Markus and made the other male’s carefully planned sentence dissipate in front of his internal visor as he groaned in pleasure, registering that this was a sound he liked a lot, trying his best to recreate it, until hands grabbed his thighs a bit more commandingly, almost reaching all around them, and pushing them down by force.

The sight of him doing so was almost too much for Simon’s already critically overheating system.

“Would you please stop moving, I’m trying to concentrate.”, hissed Markus through gritted teeth, a frustrated cease evident on his forehead, assuring a now content PL600 that his partner wanted this just as much as he did.

“Aren’t you the one buried into me, trying to fuck my computing module out, _Markus_?”, Simon answered, wondering why he sounded so snarky and collected, although most of his computing was affixed to the happenings around lower regions, simply ignoring his mental functions rapidly losing capacity. 

_Markus._ He dimly realized how good that name tasted on his tongue.

His teasing elicited a growl from the other male, pushing him down harder and angling a punishing thrust to his very core. Simon constricted and bended his back, a soft sob escaping his lips as Markus bowed forward and covered most of the body beneath him with his own, pressing little kisses to every bit of skin he could reach, biting and bruising in a way that made Simon wish he couldn’t regenerate by himself, just to have the marks stay longer.

To cover himself from the predatory sight settled onto him, the android raised an arm and positioned it over his eyes, focusing on the gut-wrenching feeling shooting through his body instantaneously. But a soft grip forced his wrist away again, gaze connecting to a blue and a green eye, not able to pry himself away no matter how hard he tried to. _Utterly captivated._

“Don’t do that.”, Markus whispered, words still audible though not very high in volume, pressing a kiss into his palm simultaneously with a thrust that made Simon voice a chocked moan and shiver involuntarily.

The blonde couldn’t help it. At the sharp pace the other was setting, it was hard to keep his skin up and working. In his concentration he didn’t notice how it faded away on the knuckles of his right hand, revealing the artificial white underneath in a soft glow, with lips still pressed to them in utter adoration. Then, warm fingers intertwined with his, the change from the darker color of skin to the white underneath a stark contrast, worlds connecting to one another completely as both of their shells exchanged electrical impulses that extended into their minds.

He felt it all. The same pleasure Markus felt. The deep craving for the other in his now stuttering movements. A mouth crashed to his suddenly, forcing his lips open and conceiving a battle of tongues Simon wasn’t aware he knew how to win, brushing against one another and arching into the touch, bodies pressed impossibly close, just like their minds sharing every single thought, detail, emotion. More, they needed more, although every thrust was already reveberating through their bodies like a malfunction. “I love you.”, they thought, neither quite sure whether it had been themselves or the other, melting into the respective touch, wishing it would never end. They were one as both of them grew rigid and came, a climax so powerful engulfing them that they crashed onto the mattress next to each other, synthetic breathing picking up a notch because of their frantically working ventilation systems, needing a moment to collect themselves from the explosion, still holding hands.

Then, quite abruptly, Markus propped him up, reaching for his forehead, touching every bit of skin with a panicked look and running his own diagnostical on his partner in sheer dread.

“Why didn’t you tell me! You don’t remember anything, do you? How many fingers am I holding up?”

Simon couldn’t find a suitable answer for all of the questions, partly because his mind had stopped working and especially since the other male wasn’t holding up any fingers at all.

“Why the hell didn’t you stop me!”, Markus demanded accusingly, guilt evident in the horrified look shining through his eyes, probably worried about taking advantage of the PL600, or harming him in any other way. The android felt himself swoon like the **[wordsearch complete]** lovelorn idiot he knew he was, although his memory still didn’t intend to obey his commands at all.

“I tried, but then I was kind of preoccupied with something. I bet you can guess what it was.”, Simon sassed to dispel that ridiculous fear in the expression of his partner, surprised at the way he sounded. Was he always like this? Was this his _personality_ , if he even had one? Honestly, somehow Simon only wanted to have Markus back inside of him and deal with the consequences concerning his amnesia later.

“Our hearts are compatible, so our memory storages might be too? Let me see whether I can get access to it.”, Markus stated, reaching out for Simons hand, skin shifting away with that beautiful, blueish glow.

Instead of reciprocating, Simon let the artificial material of his lips dissipate, pressing plastic to Markus’s mouth who only took a second to do the same, both of them sharing their warmth and their computing processes in the best way they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if this is somehow inadequate, since I never wrote anything including to males have intercourse before, lol.


End file.
